Sing: A Slave's Story Book 2: Earth
by Miriel Randir
Summary: See Book 1
1. Chapter 8: The Chase 1

"What's that?" I cried, pointing just over the next ridge of mountains. A huge blue glow, changing every moment, lifted higher than the mountains.

"Azula!" Uncle exclaimed, sounding fearful and full of resent, referring to Zuko's younger sister. "Hurry! Maybe Zuko is there, too!"

"What is it?" Toph asked, confused.

"Uncle thinks the blue fire I saw was his niece," I explained quickly as I began to pack our few belongings on the one ostrich we had left.

"Can I come? I'm looking for my friends, but I can't really see, you know," she asked politely.

I looked at Uncle, who answered, "Of course, but it'll be a tight fit on that ostrich of ours!" Sure enough, I nearly fell off each time we ascended. The closer we got, the more I could hear and see. "It sounds like a fight," Toph observed, listening intently. "I hope your neice is OK."

"She can take care of herself," Uncle remarked sternly. Within fifteen minutes we rose over the last bit of mountain onto a deserted town below us, falling to pieces. Before us was a mad array of several people, each fighting one another: Zuko, Azula, the avatar, Katara and Sokka. The benders were everywhere, on the rooftops one second, inside an old shop the next. Toph heard Aang's yelling and leapt from the ostrich towards her apparent friends. Uncle looked at me, a bit shocked, not knowing his small friend was actually and enemy. I was just as surprised but more interested in watching Zuko after not seeing him for so long.

He was chasing after Azula, probably hoping to take her down, then capture the avatar himself, knowing him. Uncle and I dismounted and snuck down to their level, hoping not to be noticed. We hid at the end of a long row of shops, peeking out at the battle ensuing. I desperately wanted to make sure Zuko was alright, but it was out of my control. Toph was fighting alongside Sokka and Katara, trying to distract Zuko and/or Azula.

I glanced over the town, and saw Zuko fly to the ground, landing hard on his back, unmoving. My heart raced and I rushed out into the open towards him. I went behind him and started to push him to his feet. "Zuko! You must get up!" I whispered desperately. He wobbled to his feet, but started quickly forward when he saw everyone else, including Uncle, backing Azula up against a wall. They had the princess cornered, and everyone's wish was to have her dead. All of our enemies, besides Azula of course, we fighting side by side together.

I didn't know whether I should stay or go; I wouldn't be of any help, I'm not a bender. But I'd missed my chance, it was too late. While I was distracted thinking, a blue flash lit up the town, and I heard a pained yell and a thud. I looked and saw Uncle fall hard to the ground. Then, dark smoke, and Azula was gone.

I raced out of my hiding spot, towards Uncle. Zuko crouched beside him, grief-stricken and yelling for everyone to get back. Katara offered her hand to help Uncle. I got scared, knowing the prince's next move. I sprinted between the two of them and grabbed Zuko's hand midair strongly before he could launch an attack on Katara. He looked up sharply at me, and stared, incredulously, into my face. I thrust it down, and turned towards the avatar and his three friends. "You must leave, now. I can take care of the general," I said, ushering them to leave before things got worse and Zuko decided he could catch Aang now.

"But Sing I can help. I'm a healer," Katara repeated.

I looked back towards Uncle. "We don't need your help," I said untruthfully. I looked, pained, into her eyes, hoping she would understand that although we really needed her help, Zuko would never allow it. "Thank you." I bowed and waited for them to leave.

I returned to Zuko's side, and looked over Uncle quickly. Azula must have tried to strike him in the heart to kill him, but missed; for from his shoulder was a deep red gash, burning hot. I sighed, wishing Katara could have helped us. I stood up and muttered, "I'll be back," and hurried towards where we left the ostrich.

When I returned, I found Zuko trying to drag his uncle into a building. "Stop!" I yelled frantically. "What are you doing?"

He looked startled. "I'm moving him into a building," he said somewhat obviously.

"You can't just drag him, you'll hurt him even more," I cried, swinging off the animal and walking towards Uncle's unconscious body. "We need a board big enough to hold him," I said, looking around the premises. Zuko walked away and came back with what looked like a door that had fallen off its hinges. On the count of three, we hoisted Uncle onto it, and together we carried him into the closest building.

I hurried back to get my first aid supplies from my pack. I reentered and sat down beside Uncle's still body. Zuko sat a few feet back, leaning against a wall, staring at his uncle on the floor. I began the careful process of removing clothing from around the raw area. The wound wrapped around his left shoulder, and was already a deep, scabby black-red. I treated it with simple herbal medicine, and wrapped his shoulder. Halfway through, he began to wake up a bit. His eyes fluttered open, and he began to mutter a bit.

Zuko crawled up to Uncle's side, opposite me, and made sure he was comfortable. "Zuko, where is Azula?" Uncle asked, distressed.

"She's gone, Uncle. She escaped," the prince said, calmly.

Uncle exhaled. "Darn. I wanted to show you how she controlled her flame until the last possible moment," he said slowly with a twinkle in his eye. I rolled my eyes.

"How are you feeling, Uncle?" I asked.

He moved around a bit. "It feels like I'm laying on a door or bumpy wood floors," he remarked in typical Iroh style, making me smile.

"Would you like anything?" I asked softly, laying my coat under his head.

"No, Sing. I'm going to take a nap. I'm as tired as a dog," he said, yawning. "But I would very much like some white tea when I awaken," he added before closing his eyes. I smiled, and tied off the wrap around his shoulder and sat back to observe my work. My patient slept peacefully, and hopefully I'd taken care of all the medical needs he had for the moment.

I stood up and leaned against a countertop, realizing how hungry I was. I looked to Zuko who had gotten up a while ago to look out the window for anyone who decided to return to finish their fight. I watched him hold his arm as he stood, and I got concerned. "Are you hurt?"

He didn't answer immediately; his mind was on something else. "Oh, no. It's just from today, my arm's a little tender," he replied.

I walked over to him, and pulled up the sleeve to reveal a long yellow-blue bruise. "There isn't much I can do for a bruise," I told him, pulling the fabric back over his toned skin. I turned around and looked down at Uncle again. "I think he'll be alright fairly soon," I thought aloud. "He just can't overwork himself. The wound will just tear open again." I looked quickly over to Zuko, expecting some kind of reaction, but he continued to stare out into the desert. He was holding something back, maybe it was guilt for leaving Uncle in the first place, or maybe he was more hurt than I thought.

"I'm going to see if there's a well around here," I said, taking a canteen and heading out the door into the evening heat. I walked around the entire city, and thankfully found a spicket between two buildings placed tightly together. I squeezed out from between the two, and headed back to our shop before the sun went down.


	2. Chapter 8: The Chase 2

The desert heat turned into the desert chill within minutes, and I stopped to grab the rest of our supplies from the ostrich and tie him to a hitching post before returning. Zuko had started a fire, and was trying to decide which tea leaves to use to make the white tea Uncle asked for. I pointed them out for him, before he made several dangerously bad mistakes, and poured the water I'd taken into the heating pot. Uncle still hadn't woken, and I began preparing our beds for the night.

From his seat next to the fire, Zuko asked, "What did you do, while I was gone?"

I was somewhat surprised by his sudden decision to talk, but glad he did. "Nothing, really. Drank a lot of tea, mostly. We met that blind earthbender girl who you saw today the other day on the mountain just outside the desert. Uncle was really worried about you," I added, looking for a hint of emotion. Zuko decided subconsciously, or maybe consciously, to anger me and stay emotionless for the time being.

I asked softly, "Where you safe?"

He looked down, ashamed almost, and replied, "Yes, most of the time."

"Good," I said honestly. "Actually, I was probably more frantic than Uncle." I waited for a reaction which wouldn't come. "It's embarrassing, but I've never been away from you for so long. I didn't know what to do."

This time he looked up, not at me, and nodded his head. "It was close to the same thing for me, and Uncle." He chuckled quietly to himself. "I think we need a new mode of transportation. These ostriches suck."

I laughed. "Agreed. At least you don't have to ride with Uncle and all of our belongings everyday," I said lightly, so Uncle wouldn't hear.

Zuko leaned back against a wall. "I've always wanted to ride a horse-bear. Fast like a horse, powerful and fierce like a bear."

I furrowed my brow. "I'm not sure I've ever seen one."

"I haven't either, I've only heard about them in stories," the prince said nostalgically. We sat in silence for a few minutes, Zuko reflecting on his childhood, myself worrying about the present. I was nervous about asking, but I finally asked slowly, "Are you going to leave us again?"

He looked at me with a confused look on his face until he understood what I was asking. He thought for a moment, and then answered, "If I have to."

I looked down, dreading and growing emotional at the thought that he could leave us alone again. I could feel his eyes on mine, and I glance up to see him looking straight at me. Embarrassed, I looked away quickly. "You don't want me to leave, do you?" he guessed, slowly and unsurely.

I nodded my head slowly without looking at him.

"Why?" He was curious.

I shrugged, not knowing for once what he wanted to hear. "I don't know how to handle myself when you're not around," I started. "I'm a servant girl with no Master."

"Wouldn't that make you free?"

I'd never thought about that before. Faithfully, I pronounced, "I'm only free if you say I am."

He took his eyes off me. "Fair enough," replied, nodding his head once in respect.


	3. Chapter 11: The Desert

Our pace was slow and plodding and our ostriches, the most common form of transportation among the Earth kingdom, were growing tired under the desert heat. Zuko stayed in front of Uncle and I, sharing an ostrich, pretending to know where he was going. I noticed Uncle, in front of me, starting to slouch and lean a little bit to one side.

I asked, "Are you feeling alright, Uncle?"

He moaned. "Actually, I could use some rest. Zuko, I mean Li, can we stop for a moment?"

Zuko growled, but jumped off of his mount as well. I took both animals and led them into a thicket to graze while the men rested on the sand. They peacefully munched away, and I leaned against a rock to steady myself. I looked around for any sign of other people, or towns, but nothing seemed close by.

Suddenly, I heard yelling in my master's direction. I turned quickly to look, and saw them surrounded by five men, each on a fierce-looking rhinoceros. _They must be Fire Nation soldiers_, I thought, recognizing their beasts and the black and red of the uniforms. I could barely hear them talking, but without warning, a fight broke out. Uncle was suddenly in top form, and easily took out three of the riders and their rhinos. Zuko sprung all over the place, and took care of the other two riders, for a moment. Three started to get up on their rhinoceroses, and I knew I had to move. I hopped on an ostrich, and raced over to the prince and Uncle. Zuko hopped on one, and Uncle crawled up behind me, and we raced off away from the danger.

"Who were they?" I yelled to Uncle.

"Old friends," he replied without question. Soon we were over the next sand dune and out of sight to our enemies. We arrived an hour later, after nonstop galloping, to a small, dusty town. Uncle said this was the right place, and we tied our rides to the hitching post, and went inside the only open place in the whole village, a saloon. All but one table was filled, and Uncle sat down at it to save it for us. Zuko ordered something for the three of us, paid for it, and we sat down.

Exhausted and weary from travel, we were at risk. Outside the saloon were Fire Nation wanted posters, posters of Zuko and Uncle. We were on edge, too tired to even talk. A spark came into Uncle's eyes as he scanned the room; a Pi Sho playing table with an old man sitting, waiting at one end of it. Uncle rose from his seat, much to Zuko's dismay, and approached the man to play the game.

"Li, Sing, come watch. You might learn something," Uncle invited us.

Zuko groaned. "Uncle, I've seen you play this dumb game a thousand times."

"Nonsense," replied Uncle, laying his first piece, the white lotus flower, in the center of the board. At this point, two suspicious men entered the saloon: one in his twenties, and big for his age, and the other not too much younger than Uncle. They wore Earth Kingdom uniforms, and sat on a bench facing our game, eyes glued to Uncle and Zuko.

I whispered to Zuko what I had observed, but he ignored me. The game was over quickly, and I was amazed at what I saw: the pieces on the board had been strategically placed so a lotus flower was outlined on the large, hexagonal table. I smiled a bit, and looked over to see Zuko hardly paying attention.

Uncle's opponent stood up and bowed to him. "Congratulations, member of the Order of the White Lotus. We have been awaiting you." Uncle stood and bowed in return, but couldn't say a word before the two mysterious men ran up to him and Zuko, pointing their swords at their necks.

"Don't move! We have you! The Fire Lord will be very happy to have you two in his hands again," the younger one yelled triumphantly.

Uncle's opponent exclaimed, "These two are criminals! They have a huge bounty over their heads! Think of all the gold!" The bounty hunters' worst fear was realized: all the other men in the saloon rose to their feet and encircled us, craving the gold. Growing angry, the hunters turned and began to fight off their competition. The old man, who was helping us from the beginning, grabbed us, and snuck the three of us out a back door through the evening dark and we ran to a small shop.

Once inside, we all breathed, thinking we were safe. As I inhaled, a pleasant scent filled my lungs: flowers and pollen. I looked around to find we were in a lovely flower shop, filled with desert beauties. The old man led us to the back behind several four-foot-tall trees. Behind it was a stone door with a slot for eyes to look out. He knocked four times. Grey eyes looked out at us in suspicion. "Who goes there?"

"One who has grown the fruit and tasted its mystery," said Uncle, confidently. The door opened and the two men walked it. Zuko and I tried to follow but Uncle stopped us, "Members only." Zuko rolled his eyes, and leaned against the door when it closed. I sighed, and slowly walked around the shop, sampling the aromas of the pretty buds. All sorts of colors and sizes and textures filled the shop. I wanted to learn what all of them were; I'd never been interested in gardening, but this was truly art.

Eventually, though, I grew tired of looking at the same things over again, and sat down on the floor near to the unmoving prince. "What are they _doing_ in there?" he asked, bored out of his mind. I just shrugged, and looked towards the front door, afraid someone might burst in to discover us. I looked around the store for anything more comfortable than the hard floor. It was also growing steadily chilly, something we didn't exactly expect from a desert, being first time desert travelers.

I snooped around under desks and such, until I found two blankets and a cushion. I gave the cushion and a blanket to Zuko, and wrapped the second blanket around myself.

"How are we going to get to Ba Sing Se now?" the prince asked, obviously tired of waiting for his uncle.

"Perhaps that's what they're talking about now," I suggested. "What else could they be taking so long to discuss?"

"Probably tea or something," he said.

I smiled a little, knowing it was true. Zuko rose to his feet and walked to a window, staring out at the moon. The moon was bright that night; it shone on Zuko's face, and cast shadows behind him. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the clay wall. It took me a while, but I slept, after trying various positions and ending up on my side, back against the wall.

We woke near each other the next morning by Uncle's persistent nagging to get up; we were leaving. My stomach was roaring, but I pushed myself upward and stretched before following the old man to yet another hidden door. Our ostriches were outside, tied to a different post than before. Our instructions were to leave immediately and travel as fast as we can towards Ba Sing Se, where we would pretend to be refugees from nations that were attacked by the Fire nation. No one would suspect us out in the open.

We peered around, thanked the man, and ran out to our ostriches. I hopped on with Zuko this time, and he spurred the animal away from the town. Already we were behind Uncle, who had obviously gotten a much better night's sleep. It was still dark outside, and fortunately, Uncle knew where he was going. I yawned and gently leaned my head against the back of Zuko's neck, hoping he wouldn't get angry, although I had a feeling he was as tired as me. My heavy eyelids enjoyed the break they were granted as I rested for a few minutes at a time while we ran across the desert.


	4. Chapter 15: Tales of Zuko 1

"This Chai Matté will make you feel one hundred times better, Mr. Song," I promised as I poured the old man a small cup of steaming tea. "It aids in digestion, soothes headaches, and clears the mind."

"Thank you, Sing," he replied, inhaling the herbal smell.

"And when you order a second cup, you get a free cookie!" I whispered, making the customer laugh.

"I'll see how I feel after this cup," he said, nodding his head. I smiled, and walked my tray back to the counter. The next order was for four cups of earl grey delivered to a table sitting outside the tea shop, A Cup of Ba Sing Se. Uncle manned the back, mixing and brewing all the teas to his taste, Zuko and I bussed tables, and our manager Mr. Soy worked the cash register, not trusting us with his money. I poured the tea into our cheap cups, and slowly walked outside. I gave the customers their tea, and moved over to another outdoor table that had two cups and dessert plates that hadn't been cleaned up yet. I looked up for a moment and saw a familiar face. "Hi Jin," I said pleasantly.

"Hello Sing. How is business today?" she asked kindly.

"Doing well now that you're back!" Jin was the youngest of our regular customers, coming at least once every day to sit in a booth by herself in the front of the store facing the kitchen. Her pretty, shoulder-length hair framed the face of a hardworking girl, determined and feminine. She made a point of talking to almost all of us each day when she came for her cup of Jasmine.

She looked a little nervous. "Sing, is Li here today?"

"Yes, of course. Was there something you needed?" I asked, sensing there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Actually," she looked around, then sat me down at the nearest table. She lowered her voice and said, "I need your help."

"Is it serious? Are you in trouble?" I asked, confused and a bit worried.

"No! It's Li." I breathed in sharply. "I…I don't know how to ask him to see me again tonight," she finished.

I exhaled and sat back in my chair, relieved. "Sorry, you scared me. So you're going to go somewhere with him tonight?"

She nodded with a lack of confidence.

I smiled widely, and clapped my hands together quietly. "Jin, that's great!"

She smiled delicately, and said, "Yeah, there's something about him that has drawn me in each time I come here."

I scoffed, "Oh, so you don't come for the tea? Or to talk to me? I'm ashamed of you." We laughed. "No, I'm just kidding. But what do you need help with?"

She blushed a bit. "How do I ask him?"

"Oh God," I exclaimed. "What do I know?!"

"You know Li. He's your brother, maybe you can tell me something about him that I can use to make him come see me tonight or something. I don't know!"

"Hmmm… Here's what I would do: order and drink you tea as usual and I'll make sure Li comes to bus your table. That's when you try to make the most of the conversation you'll be having with him," I explained, making it up as I went.

"And that's when I ask him?" she asked, engaged in my story.

"No, not yet. When you go up to pay Li will be right behind the counter. After you give your money to Mr. Soy, tell him you'd like to see him tonight."

Jin looked scared, and really nervous.

"It'll be fine," I said comfortingly. "I won't be far if you need me."

"Are you sure I can do it?" she asked.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have wasted my breath. Now come inside, I'll get your tea started," I said as I stood up and ushered her inside. I made sure Zuko wasn't in the kitchen, and hurried into the kitchen to tell Uncle Jin's plans. He was just as excited as I was, and he promised to be in front when Jin was done her tea to help Zuko along with his answer.


	5. Chapter 15: Tales of Zuko 2

I told Zuko to bus Jin's table, which he didn't argue with. Jin drank her tea quickly, and I could see her growing nervous as she walked up the register. I nudged Zuko to bus Jin's table quickly, which, surprisingly, he didn't object to. I heard Uncle shuffling from the kitchen to the front of the house. I walked slowly to take an order from a customer behind Jin as she stood in line to pay. As I passed her, I whispered, "Good luck!".

I had to ask the woman ordering to repeat herself twice because I could not focus on her while I saw Jin moving towards Zuko. I scribbled it down, and hurried to eavesdrop.

"So Li, I've been hoping…would you like to meet me for dinner tonight?" Jin said, hurriedly. I stood a few feet behind her where she couldn't hear me, but Zuko could see me, and nodded my head and mouthed "Yes!" furiously to Zuko. I prayed he could understand me. Thankfully, Uncle stepped in after Zuko stood motionless for a few seconds and said for him, "He would love to go!"

All three of us sighed. Jin smiled and asked, "I'll meet you outside the shop at 7?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Zuko said slowly.

Before Jin could turn around to go outside, I scurried out front to meet her. When she came out, she was full of smiles. We hugged and squealed a bit; she was finally as excited as I was!

"You did it, girl! I told you could do it! You'll have lots of fun tonight," I exclaimed.

She sighed and blushed. "That was so scary! Any suggestions for tonight?" she asked, sincerely.

I thought before answering. "Li doesn't go outside of his comfort zone very often and he'll be trying to stay there all night. Just take care of him, try and make him feel comfortable."

"Alright, I can do that," Jin said as she turned to leave. "Thanks again, Sing!"

"Not a problem, Jin," I said as I waved. "Oh Jin!"

"What?"

"Please forgive him if he does anything stupid tonight. This kind of thing doesn't happen to him often," I told her, knowing Zuko.

"Alright, I'm a pretty forgiving person anyways!" she cried as she turned the corner and waved one last time. I smiled excitedly, and walked back into the shop, winking at Uncle when our eyes met.

We closed up shop at six, and hurried to our apartment next door. Uncle had me draw a bath for Zuko, and find fresh, clean clothes for him while he bathed. When Zuko was done, Uncle forced him down into a chair and began fixing his hair, which was growing longer during our stay. Ten minutes later, I heard Zuko stand up and head towards his room, where I was waiting for him. I peeked out to see him, and almost cried when I saw the prince: his hair was parted and slicked back tight against his head. I closed the door after him so Uncle couldn't hear me laughing.

"What? It took Uncle ten minutes to do this to me!" Zuko cried.

I chuckled, and remarked, "Well, it'll take me two seconds to fix it." I walked over to him, and rubbed my hand roughly through his hair, mussing it up terribly. "There, much better," I concluded as I adjusted a few stray hairs. "Now, put this on, and come back in so I can double check you before you leave."

"Double _check_ me?" he asked, taking the clothes.

"Yes, now go change!" I ushered him. Normally, Zuko wouldn't take this kind of attitude from me, but he was utterly confused and willing to take any advice he could get. He returned and sat on the bed, not sure of what to expect next.

I started from head to toe. His hair was fine, his face was clean, but I gave him a touch of lip balm.

"Just in case," I muttered, gently smearing it across his bottom lip.

"In case of what?" he asked, totally mystified.

I giggled. "In case she kisses you! You don't want to be caught with dry, chapped lips; that's not something a prince should be remembered for." I finished, and continued my checklist in my head. While I made adjustments here and there, he asked simple questions:

"What if I say something stupid and embarrass myself?"

"Zuko, Jin doesn't care if you act stupid or do something wrong. That's why she likes you: you're human, and you make mistakes," I said calmly.

"And what if I don't know what to say?"

I sighed. "Well, don't talk about yourself too much. You're in disguise anyways. Ask about her, and her family and life in Ba Sing Se and such. She'll help the conversations along, I'm sure."

He scooted to the back of the bed, and leaned against the wall. "I've never been on a date before," he said quietly. "Hell, no one's ever even liked me before," he added quietly. "I guess I'm just nervous."

I smiled, feeling sorry for him, and knowing his pain having grown up with him. "If there's one, there will be others," I said, trying to encourage him without getting his hopes up too high.

Uncle yelled from the kitchen, "Sing! Zuko! It's almost seven!"

"Alright, I think you're ready Master," I said proudly, admiring my handy work.

"Should I wait outside?" he asked anxiously.

"I think that'd be a good idea," Uncle said without noticing his hair. Zuko stood outside our wide front window so he could still listen to Uncle and I talking to him. We both offered tips of advice as we thought of them, mostly Uncle contributed seeing as how I had less experience than even Zuko. Then, after a few minutes, I spotted Jin coming from down the road. She wore a beautiful long, white dress with red flowers and one to match in her hair tucked behind her ear. We wished Zuko good luck, and ducked down so Jin couldn't see us.

The rest of the night was just a waiting game; nobody wanted to go to bed before he came home. Uncle just brewed pot after pot of tea. Thankfully, not long after nine, Zuko marched inside straight to his room without saying a word.


	6. Chapter 15: Tales of Zuko 3

"Zuko! How was your night?" Uncle asked, jumping up from his seat. Zuko slammed his door behind him. Disappointed, Uncle sat back down and stared at his cup of tea. Seconds later, however, the door slid open a crack, and Zuko said quietly, "It was nice," and shut his door again. Relieved, Uncle and I smiled at each other and took a simultaneous sip of tea. I decided to leave Zuko with some time to think, so I sat out in the kitchen with Uncle and stared out the window at the stars.

Ten minutes later, Zuko yelled through his tinted glass doors, "Sing, are you coming or what?" Surprised and a little embarrassed, I hurried into his room and excused myself for not coming in the beginning: "I thought you'd want some time alone, to think."

"Yes, and I usually think to myself when you're around. Sit," he said, indicating on the floor. I sat on a cushion, and looked up at my master. He alternated pacing, looking out the window, and sitting on his bed. I cautiously asked, "Did you enjoy yourself, Prince Zuko?"

He stopped and said, "I didn't enjoy myself." I grew sad. "But I enjoyed being with Jin, if that's what you mean."

I grinned. "That's excellent. Where did you guys go for dinner?"

"The Snow Pea, I think it was," he said, not caring. He rolled his eyes. "I lied to her when she asked why I moved so much."

"What'd you tell her?"

"I was a juggler in a traveling circus," he said, embarrassed. I giggled quietly, but not quiet enough. "I tried to juggle plates, and they all came crashing down in the middle of the restaurant."

"That's understandable: you've never really talked to girls except me, your mother and Azula," I said, offering comfort.

"Don't mention my sister unless you absolutely have to," he said sharply.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," I apologized and bowed to him. He didn't acknowledge me. Instead, he looked deep in thought, somewhat troubled. I could tell he wanted to put words to his mouth, but it took him a while to start talking. He began: "After dinner, she led me to this water fountain with lanterns all around it. She said it was her favorite place in the whole city, when the candles were lit. But tonight all the lanterns were extinguished. I couldn't stand the look on her face when we arrived to a dark fountain."

"So what did you do?" I asked, urging him on.

"I asked to her close her eyes, and I lit the lanterns," he said.

"With your bending?" I exclaimed, surprised.

He nodded. "There was nobody around except us. I made sure of that." He paused. "Then, she took my hand, and stood close to me," he sighed and sat on his bed across from me on the floor. "I was scared at first, but she moved closer. I panicked and gave her some stupid coupon to the shop Uncle gave me." I stopped myself from giggling and interrupting him. Zuko struggled on, and wouldn't look at me. I knew that wasn't the whole story.

I looked up into his eyes, and complemented him, "That's very romantic, what you did for her at the fountain. The lanterns, not the coupon." I looked for his reaction. "I'm sure she'll remember it." He only looked away from me. I whispered, "Did you kiss her?"

He blushed, and looked quickly at me. "Yes," he whispered, unmoving.

I burst into a smile, and congratulated the prince: "Zuko, that's so sweet! You did great! When are you going to see her again?"

"I'm not."

I stopped. "What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Besides in the shop, I won't see her anymore," he said tensely.

"Why? I thought you two hit it off; I don't understand," I said quietly, confused.

"I told her I couldn't be seeing her anymore, and I ran home. I couldn't tell her the truth-"  
"Which is?" I asked, a little annoyed.

He looked at me, surprised at my change of attitude. "That I'm a banished Fire prince who is hiding to find the avatar! You can't just tell someone that and _expect_ to be safe and on good terms with you!"

"Yeah well, you could have just not told her," I suggested, angrily.

He stood up and walked straight over to me, standing above me, looking down into my eyes. "Don't you get it? I can't stand lying to Jin anymore. Everything she knows about me is a lie!" He stormed over to his window. I felt scared tears in my eyes, but stopped them. _Quit_, I scolded myself, _you are not one of those over-sensitive girls who get upset over everything_. I stood up, brushed myself off, and headed for the door. I turned around and asked quietly, "Forgive me, Master? Can I do anything else for you before you go to bed, Prince Zuko?"

"No," he said loudly.

I sighed, and said one last thing: "Master, I've grown to know Jin as a friend. I will tell you as your honest servant that she would not have kissed you or even gone out with you if she didn't think you were someone she wanted to get to know. Lies won't change who you are, Zuko." I bowed, even though he wasn't looking at me. "Goodnight Master."

I walked out of his room, through the kitchen, and out the front door. I sat on the door steps and put my elbow on my knees and placed my hands in them. I sniffed back a tear; I had so wanted this to work for him. I looked for the moon in the city sky, and said a prayer for my fire prince.


	7. Chapter 18: The Earth King 1

I nervously tested a sip of my brewing black tea, and decided it didn't need any more herbs. I was waiting for Uncle and Zuko to hopefully return together, after Uncle had left to find the missing Zuko that morning. I knew he had left when he'd found out that the avatar's bison was being held captive in some secret location; undoubtedly, he was going to try to make a barter of some kind to end up with Aang.

I heard the doorknob wiggling, and I rushed to open it. Thankfully, they were both standing, Zuko held his Blue Spirit mask in one hand. I bowed as they entered.

"You did the right thing, Zuko," Uncle was saying as he took off his sandals.

"I don't _feel_ right," the prince said, steadying himself with one hand on the wall. He wobbled a bit, and I saw his legs start to buckle. I went over to him, and just as I was about to ask if he felt alright, he collapsed onto me. I struggled to hold him up; he was a dead weight over me. Uncle lifted him from me, and set the prince on the floor on a mat I pulled out. His eyes were closed, and his mouth open.

"Zuko! Speak to me, are you alright?" Uncle cried, shaking him on the floor. All Zuko could mutter was, "Uncle," and fell asleep. Shaken up, I took it upon myself to make sure the prince was comfortable, covering him with a blanket, putting a pillow beneath his head.

I heard Uncle help himself to some of my tea, and I accepted the cup he gave to me. "Excellently brewed, Sing," he commented.

"Thank you Uncle Iroh," I replied absentmindedly. "What happened to him?"

"I'm not quite sure why he is feeling like this but I can tell you what happened." I nodded. "Zuko found the avatar's flying bison, underground in the Di Lee's secret lair."

"What's the Di Lee?" I asked, confused.

"They are the secret police of Ba Sing Se. They are corrupt, and very dangerous. Anyways, the head of the Di Lee was planning to blackmail the avatar and capture him himself. But Zuko found the bison, and figured the avatar would come to him. But I found them both, the bison and Zuko, and talked him out of stealing it."

"He was going to _steal_ a flying bison?" I exclaimed quietly.

"I don't know how he thought he could but yes, that was his plan. We escaped, and came straight home. I don't know when or where he could have gotten sick," Uncle reflected, struggling to think about the possibilities. As he thought to himself, Zuko stirred and woke up. I turned to him, and asked him what felt bad.

"I'm… thirsty," he muttered with a hoarse voice. I fetched a glass of water for him, and he sat up and grabbed it from my hands before I could sit all the way down. He drank it without stopping, and tossed the pewter cup behind him when he was done. He lay back down on the mat, and threw Uncle's blanket off of him. "It's so hot," he complained slowly. I helped him take off his sweaty shirt, and lay it to the side.

I pulled the blanket back up to his shoulders, however, and said, "Zuko, you'll have to sweat this fever out." He sighed, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep again.

"You are changing, Zuko," Uncle said in a deep voice. "Your decision has locked your mind and body against each other and you will come out a different man after a metamorphosis." Uncle Iroh was a very wise man, and it was hard to forget. I wish I knew whether or not Zuko had heard his Uncle's words.

"Your black tea was superb, Sing, but what Zuko needs is some honey and lemon," the old man said as he prepared to brew another pot of tea. I took Zuko's sweaty shirt and brought it to our small bathroom to wash it.

I came back to the living room, took my cup of black tea, and sat against the clay wall behind Zuko's head. Meanwhile, Uncle had set up some candles and flowers on the table, presumably so he could meditate peacefully. He sat motionless on the floor beside the table, hands folded, eyes closed. I studied his posture and position, to better myself the next time I meditated. I was never very good, being self-taught.


	8. Chapter 18: The Earth King 2

Evening came, and night began to fall. I made a pot of rice for the three of us, but I ate alone. Zuko tossed and turned but remained asleep for a good many hours. It was not until it was dark that he woke up. The first time, he only groaned and rolled about, trying to speak but nothing came out clear. I held a cold, wet cloth on his forehead, pushing back his bangs. His face was red, and his entire body was sweaty. He'd never looked more uncomfortable, and it pained me.

After many unsuccessful attempts to sleep, the prince resorted to staring into the floor between us as he lay on his stomach. I gave him two cups of Uncle's lemon tea to sooth him. I began to hum a song softly and increased my volume slowly. The prince moved his gaze up at me, and wondered what I was doing. I didn't stop, just kept humming.

"Sing," he said.

"Yes?" I asked, intently.

"Sing what you're humming," he repeated and laid his chin on his hands, looking into my eyes expectantly. I hesitated, lacking much confidence in my singing voice, but cleared my throat and began softly.

Meanwhile, the prince turned onto his back, seemingly more relaxed. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. I smiled slightly, seeing him calm, and finished the song on a soft note. I took his cloth and re-wetted it and put it back on his forehead. I grabbed a blanket for myself, just for something to hold, wrapped it around me, and returned to my spot behind my master. I peered over to Uncle, who was still deep in meditation in the same position. I closed my eyes and fell asleep sitting on the floor.

All three of us were at peace, or so I thought, until Zuko shot up out of bed with a violent jolt, waking me up. Disoriented, I rubbed my eyes, and looked around to see what was happening. He was breathing heavily and looking at his feet. I moved forward and put a hand on his back. "Zuko, are you alright?" I asked concerned.

He shook his head to snap out of it, and then held it in pain. I rubbed the wet cloth over his face and neck to cool him off. "Bad dream," he murmured. "Water?" I jumped up with the cloth, filled a glass of water for him, and rinsed the cloth. Once again, he drank the water incredibly fast, but I wouldn't refill it until he drank some tea and ate some rice first. Reluctantly, he drank his tea, and ate just a mouthful of rice before his stomach had had too much. As he ate, I rubbed the cold cloth over his face, neck and shoulders to relieve some of the heat from his body. "Your fever's going down," I told him cheerfully, touching my hand to his forehead and back.

"I don't think I can sleep anymore," he said laying down and rolling to his side. "What time is it?"

"Probably about three or so in the morning," I guessed. I yawned just at the idea of how early it was. "Can I get you anything?"

He thought for a moment, eyes slightly open. "I think I want a hot bath. Will that end my fever?" he asked.

"It would make you feel ten times better, I bet," I said optimistically. "Wait here until your bath is drawn." I stood up and readied the bath for the prince, even sprinkling a touch of chamomile dried herb leaves to steep and be inhaled by Zuko. I returned to his bedside for the past night, and helped him slowly to his feet. I held his arm securely, as we shuffled to the bathroom. He took the few steps inside the room carefully and slowly, at my discretion. I told him I'd wait outside, and I listened carefully for any signs of him falling or hurting himself without my supervision.


	9. Chapter 18: The Earth King 3

Thankfully, he came out in one piece, feeling much better he said. I was pleased, and propped him up where I had been sitting. I looked over to see Uncle sound asleep at the table, head flat on the counter. I walked over and blew out all but one candle which I moved into the window above Zuko's head.

"You don't want to try and sleep anymore?" I asked gently. His silence told me no. "Are you hungry for some rice now?" Once again he was silent. I plopped down on a cushion at the end of his mat, and sighed. I rubbed my eyes, they were heavy from my interrupted sleep pattern.

"In my dream," the prince started, "I was the Fire Lord, and my scar was gone. There were two dragons, one was Azula and the other was Uncle. They were arguing, telling me what to do. Then I heard my mother screaming. I never saw her, but she sounded terrified."

As he talked, I watched him carefully; he looked worried as he talked about his mother, and proud when he told me was the Fire Lord. I spoke slowly, "Dreams are interesting things. They show the contents of your unconscious mind, your deepest desires." He said nothing to this but stood up and walked to the mirror at the end of the room. He stood stock still, looking at his reflection in the full length mirror. I saw he stared mostly at his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, touched his scar and let his hands fall to his side. "Who am I?" he said quietly, unmoving.

I stood up and walked over to my master. I put one hand on his shoulder. "Is this Prince Zuko?" I asked, looking into his eyes in the reflection. He hesitated before answering. "I don't know who I am at all," he remarked sadly. "I don't do things for fun, I have no friends, I don't have a sense of humor," he stopped. "And I've never been in love." He walked away from the mirror, and looked out a window over the sleeping city.

My heart went out to my master; all he was saying was true, regrettably. It was hard to think of the right things to say. "Zuko, it's not too late to define yourself. It's what you do and think that makes up who you are," I said softly.

He wouldn't look over to me. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Better. My throat's just sore," he replied without much thinking.

An idea was beginning to form in my head, but I wasn't sure if Zuko would go for it. "Are you feeling good enough to take a walk?" I asked slowly.

He looked at me with and odd look in his eyes but said, "Yes, I think so. Where?"

I smiled, "You'll see when we get there." I wrote a note to Uncle, and gave Zuko his clean shirt to put on while I changed into different clothes, appropriate for an outing. I packed two blankets and a cushion into a bag with I slung over my shoulder. I made sure Zuko was comfortable, and then we quietly headed out the door into the dark city. We strolled through the streets, in the quiet of early morning. Slowly, we exited the busy part of the city during the day and entered a small area of farmland with fenced in animals in rolling pastures. I looked around, then crawled over the fence, peering back to see if Zuko would follow. Reluctantly, he did, and asked, "_This_ is where we're going?"

"Not here, up ahead," I motioned, referring to the top of the highest hill in the pasture. The incline was so steep, we nearly crawled on all fours to reach the summit. At the top was a massive fruit tree, fully in bloom. The thick branches reached the edges of the hill, and stood steadily, protecting the pasture and the dairy cattle inside it. I helped the prince up the last few steps as he grew tired, and laid out a blanket for him to rest on. Morning dew soaked the grass but not us, thanks to the blankets. I stood and leaned against the tree, looking towards the brightest part of the horizon, due east. "The sun will be rising soon," I said happily. "And we have the best view in the whole city."

Zuko nodded approvingly, and leaned back on his hands. I went around to the other side of the tree, and climbed up onto the lowest branch. I climbed up cautiously, seeking the biggest branch with the most abundant cheeko fruit. I went far out on the branch, and plucked the biggest fruit I could reach. Aiming carefully, I dropped my bounty beside Zuko, startling him enough to make him jump to his feet. I giggled and waved when he looked up.

The consistency of an apple, cheekos were deep red with a creamy, citrus taste. It felt good to the throat, and freshened breath. I dropped down to the ground, and laid out my blanket to sit on next to my master. I grabbed a fruit and raised it to my mouth, taking a hearty bite. The blissful taste warmed me up inside. I glanced over to see Zuko enjoying a cheeko as well.

I finished my fruit, and looked satisfied at the horizon. The sun was closer than before; I didn't realize how much time had passed. "The sun should be rising any minute now," I said to Zuko, growing excited.

"That's another thing I've never done," he said gloomily.

"What? You've never seen the sun rise?" I asked turning to him.

He shook his head. "I've been awake while they're happening, but I've never stopped to watch one."

"Well, today will be your first sunrise!" I told him optimistically. "Don't miss it!" We directed our attention to the colorful sky, full of deep reds and bright oranges. We waited silently until the sun burst out over the flatlands outside Ba Sing Se. I smiled warmly as the sun moved up towards the cold sky. Without looking too obvious, I stole looks at my master, staring in awe at the sky before him. There was almost nothing to interrupt our view. We were so high, only a few towers behind us stood taller.

I asked Zuko quietly, "Was this what you thought it would be?"

He didn't answer immediately. "No, it wasn't."


End file.
